Embarrassment and Humiliation
Heroes get embarrassed or humiliated for many things (and even Villains): * Flatulence * Poor behavior * Ridiculous clothing in public * Publicly mocked * Being Bullied * Causing a Rage Examples 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * Manny appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches in front of Ethan and other teen mammoths. * Kevin McCallister is humiliated at a music recital, when his older brother Buzz plays a prank on him. During's Kevin's solo, Buzz holds two electric candles behind his brother's ears, making them glow. This causes the singers, the audience (and even Kevin's Uncle Frank) to laugh while Kevin sings his solo. DreamWorks * Tzipporah is humiliated at a palace banquet, when she is offered as a bride to Moses and his brother Rameses. Moses then causes Tzipporah to fall into a pool of water, when she demands to be released. Disney/Pixar * Quasimodo is humiliated at the Festival of Fools, when Frollo's soldiers throw food at him, the crowd humiliate him for their own amusement. To make matters worse for Quasimodo, Frollo refuses to stop the torture. * While attending a party, Oozma Kappa are embarassed, when the Roar Omega Roar fraternity play a prank on them. The RORs cover the OKs in paint, glittler, flowers and stuffed animals. They take a photo of the humiliated Oozmas (nicknamed "Cute-ma Kappa"), which causes the team to be humiliated in front of the entire MU campus. * Max Goof is humiliated at Lester's Possum Park, to the point where he rages at Goofy for dragging him to the place. * When Lightning McQueen, Mater and their friends go to Tokyo for the World Grand Prix, Mater embarrasses Lightning with his foolish behaviour. * Lightning McQueen humiliated in front of the crowd at Thunder Hollow and on national television. * Buck embarrassing Rusty with his foolish karate moves. * Terrence is embarrassed when he wears a kilt in the Pixie Hollow Games. Hanna-Barbera * Yogi and Smith are embarrassed in front of the kids. Others * Tom Cat is embarrassed when his fur falls off in front of the judges, leading him in disqualification. * Momotaros became MomoRider that leads to his embarrassment. * Gokaiger Ep 29, Ahim became AbarePink, involving to her embarrassment. * Gru is completely naked (thanks to Balthazar Bratt) and hanging from a giant wad of bubblegum on the ship, and he is seen by the attendees of a birthday party, who laugh at him and take pictures as he awkwardly sings the birthday song along with them. * Lincoln Loud is been embarrassed, when his best friend Clyde McBride brings his classmates to watch "ARGGH" to his house, while he is still wearing as his little sister Lily Loud, which causes him to say Lily's catchphrase. * Vegeta had to embarrass himself by performing on stage, on Bulma's birthday. * Nicole is humiliated by her boss Mr. Yoshida underappreciating her while her husband Richard is humiliated at Elmore Mall when Larry Needlemeyer asks him to leave out of growing tired of his childishness. * Thanks to Arkayna Goodfey's stepbrother, Gawayne, his butler humiliate himself in front of everyone of Drake City, by wearing a pink leotard. Where he started to preform ballet on stage making the audience laugh and boo at the same time, and he barely has a tear in his eye while dancing. Because his self-centered king told him to preform the pre-show. * Bart Simpson is embarrassed when his mother Marge became his substitute teacher at Springfield Elementary. * Draco is humilated by his own Bakugan Team, because is love on Wavern. * Snowbelle is humilated by Street cats, because of Stuart Little. * Twilight Sparkle was humiliated by her students body after Sunset uploading an embarassing video out of her. * SpongeBob was humiliated by Squidward after he pulled a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. Quotes Gallery Images Manny suddenly appears and embarrasses Peaches.jpg|Manny suddenly appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches in front of Ethan and all the teens. Buck embarrassing Rusty.jpg|Buck embarrassing Rusty with his foolish karate moves. Tom cat's humiliation.jpeg|Tom is embarrassed when his fur falls off in front of the judges, leading him in disqualification PPGs Sunburned.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls embarrassed about having sunburns without applying sunscreen (because they thought it was for nerds). Quasimodo at the mercy of the angry mob.jpg|Quasimodo being cruelly humiliated and tortured at the Festival of Fools. S1E15A_Oh_poo_poo.png|Lincoln Loud in his Lily disguise getting embarrased by his best friend Clyde Mcbride when he brought their entire classmate to his house to watch "ARRGH". Melody being laughed at by the other kids.png|Melody being cruelly mocked and humiliated after causing a ruckus at her birthday party. Tzipporah_wet_and_humilated.jpg|Tzipporah humiliated when Moses causes her to fall into a pond. Home_Alone_2_kissthemgoodbye_net_0190.jpg|Kevin McCallister is humiliated, when his older brother Buzz plays a prank on him at a music recital. Rudy_menyamar_sebagai_Ali.png|Ali is publicly humiliated by Rudy by disguising himself as his own arch-rival. shrek-2001-480p.jpg|Shrek humiliated by Lord Farquaad after telling the wedding guests that he is in love with Princess Fiona. Gru_naked_and_humilated.jpg|Gru stripped naked and left dangling in Bathazar Bratt's expanding bubble gum while party guests laugh at him and take his picture. Dirty Polina once again.jpg|Polina Polie embarrassed, when she heard that she got cookie mix all over her face and her clothes. Oozma Kappa humiliated.jpg|Mike, Sulley and the Oozma Kappa bros humiliated when the RORs prank them at the frat party. Videos Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2- Celebrate!|Flint Lockwood is humiliated in front of his idol, Chester V. HoND 9 the party is over 1080 p HD|Quasimodo is humiliated by the crowd at the Festival of Fools, until Esmeralda puts a stop to it. Home alone 2 Lost in New York- Stage scene|Kevin McCallister is humiliated at a music recital, after his brother Buzz plays a prank on him. Family Guy - Quagmire Goes Bald Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes